<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My One and Only by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707276">My One and Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow'>Talonwillow (TalonWillow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burlesque, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Good Intentions, Masturbation, Polyjuice Potion, Songfic, Strip Tease, Tree Climbing, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have we met? I mean before just now?" Her stare was hard, but she had the lighthearted smile he so loved about her. </p><p> </p><p>"Highly unlikely," Severus tried to make his tone sound relaxed, kind, and very un-Severus-like. Not sure if he was succeeding, he plastered a smile to his face awkwardly and added. "I could not forget meeting a beautiful flower such as you." </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My One and Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song Lily- by the Smashing Pumpkins </p><p>Thank you to the amazing EmotionalSupportHufflePuff, TigrisAltaica, and Charlie9646 for their help on this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rhythmic steps as she glided to the music in her head had always been hypnotic to Severus, much to the never-ending merriment of his housemates. They all knew, but they would never approve of it- It was funny to them, a joke, just like it was to her friends. Never a threat, though, just a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus was never a threat in James' eyes. Of course, he was nothing at all in her eyes, especially after that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, that had come and gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lately, the only thoughts of Hogwarts and the memories it held was his monthly duty to attempt to get Dumbledore to hire him. As of yet, it was no use. The old fool kept pushing him away. Why wouldn't he? Severus was too young for the position, not to mention a bloody death eater. He would keep trying. Of course, he would just keep trying-The Dark Lord had ordered it, and he would do anything for his Lord. Besides, being back at his now-deceased father's home, biding his time, gave him a reason to see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had gotten a job as a waitress at a pub in Spinner's End after she had moved out of Potter's flat after they had a horrible row one night. He only knew this as he was in the pub, under a notice-me-not charm the night she had come in to inquire about employment. She had moved back to her parent's house across the street from him the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most nights, he would just watch her from his front window, careful not to let her see him as she would walk home from the pub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything changed the day he overheard her talking to her sister on their front steps. Potter, quite drunk, had been waiting for her when she got home and was attempting to get back in her good graces-or her knickers. Luckily she kicked his lying cheating arse out, but he would be back; men like Potter didn't like to take no for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Severus felt the need- no </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty</span>
  </em>
  <span>- to accompany her home each night. Under a complete disillusionment spell and with her not aware, of course. It was a good thing he had. On two separate occasions, he had been forced to utilize his dark arts skills to dissolve a situation involving a sick pervert who had tried to follow 'the pretty little redhead' home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lily was a creature of habit. Each night after her shift at the pub, she would walk home, enter quietly, and retreat to her room in the attic. Since the night of Potter's appearance, he decided she needed him to up his scrutiny. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed to the top of the giant tree in her backyard, where he would wait until she was asleep. Depending on what he had to attend to the next day, he would stay until dawn to ensure she remained alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an endeavor to associate with her, he had taken to polyjuicing himself into different characters from out-of-town. This night it even appeared she might have been suspect; she lingered at his booth after she brought him his steak and kidney pie and whiskey.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have we met? I mean before just now?" Her stare was hard, but she had the lighthearted smile he so loved about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Highly unlikely," Severus tried to make his tone sound relaxed, kind, and very un-Severus-like. Not sure if he was succeeding, he plastered a smile to his face awkwardly and added. "I could not forget meeting a beautiful flower such as you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as her shift ended, she started her nightly ritual, leaving the pub with a kiss to the aged barkeep's cheek, and began her walk home. She had a skip to her step and glided, more than walked the short distance to her house. As she inserted her key into the door, she sent a small smile over her shoulder into the darkness.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus waited until the light went on in the older home's uppermost room before making his way to his spot in the tree. With a cushioning charm in place, he got comfortable for his nightly sentinel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her curtains frequently hung closed as she outfitted herself for bed in her little washroom. Tonight, though, she freed her curtains and pushed the window open slightly, allowing the warm spring breeze in. Severus pushed himself tighter to the trunk of the tree and wordlessly strengthened his charms to keep her from spotting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would she do if she knew he was there? He sometimes wished she were aware that it was him protecting her, that he would do anything for her, protect her against any threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He wondered why her routine tonight was different. She usually would have escaped into her loo and changed into her Puddlemere United oversized shirt by now. Did she know she had been followed? Even now, was she aware she was being watched? What would she do if she had that information? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Music was now escaping the record player on her shelf. She was humming along to the lively tune that Severus was not familiar with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her attention was then on the trinkets on top of her bureau, touching them softly, moving them around with no purpose. Why was she not changing? She would need her sleep as she needed to be back in the pub the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Her hips were now swaying to the music, making hearty punctuations with her flowing body parts to the jaunty tune.  Severus was keenly aware that her beauty had only gotten stronger since he last sat with her at Hogwarts, before the incident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had not spoken a word to him since that day; well, she hadn't spoken to him, but she had spoken to the kindly older man or young punk rocker he would portray. He didn't imagine she would ever talk to him again now that she was aware he was in association with the Dark Lord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to lift her shirt as she swayed. The garment caught somewhat on her bra-covered chest, and at that moment, his breath caught too. Severus should have left, but he couldn't. He needed to see her safely in her bed, sleeping the day's concerns away as she always did.  After all, her protection was of his utmost importance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hips still waving along to the music, she went to her trousers, loosened the button, and slowly sank them down her pale snowy-white skin. She whirled slowly throughout the room towards her record player, her knicker-clad arse in full view of him. Severus observed as she carded through her records, ready to change the music. She clutched at one, drawing it to her chest in an intimate embrace before bringing it out of its sleeve and switching the vinyl on the player. Severus could see from the cover that it was one he had loaned her back when they were younger. She still had it, it had been his favorite, and now she was putting in on. The familiar animated song pervaded his ears. His subconscious took him back to a more simplistic time when as friends, they would sit in this same room, listening to music while working on summer homework.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She glanced out the window brusquely as if she could see him there, which he was sure she couldn't. One did not become a Dark Lord's most esteemed servant with mediocre magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands were reaching behind her now. It looked like she was working at the clasps of the soft, supple fabric over her large breasts. Severus was filled with something akin to guilt. But he could not look away; she looked too much like a burlesque dancer he had seen in a Pensieve once.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point during his musing, she had removed her undergarment, and now her delicate fingers were the only thing shielding her nipples from sight. Severus felt himself getting hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many nights he had dreamed of her and what she would look like without those bulky school robes. She was just as splendid as he had imagined. Maybe even more so. She had turned around now, her flawless back covered only by her voluminous red hair. Her hands were removing her lacy black knickers slowly to the beat of the music, his music. With her back to him or rather her window, he could see her hands moving about her body, rubbing up where her breasts were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he should leave, but what was the best strategy to get down from the tree? His flower would hear the crack if he apparated and feel in danger. He peered up at her; she was now fronting the window, eyes closed, and she had one leg up on her bed as her hand was caressing herself intimately. Her head was back, and she was obviously in the process of leading herself to an orgasm.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus would control himself. He would not give in to the straining he felt and his desire to touch himself, dreaming it was her hands like he so often had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She was humming incoherent words now as she massaged her breast with the hand not tunneling wildly inside herself. Severus would use this time that she was fully occupied to leave. He turned to climb down the tree as it seemed the least distracting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as her climax overcame her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping silently down onto the ground, he overheard as she moaned out into the night, something that sounded remarkably like, "Oh Severus!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely he had not heard correctly. Had she been pleasuring herself to the thought of him? Joy mixed with confusion overcame Severus as he sped across the street to his own home.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought the visions of the night's events to the front of his mind and preserved them in a vial to go over at a later time. He then used the thoughts of her eager hands to bring himself off. Resulting in the best wank of his life to the memory of his name on her last breath. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus was awoken the next morning to a sharp banging on his front door. Assuming it was his best mate, Regulus, to rouse him for a day of service to the Dark Lord. He did not bother to check, let alone clothe himself properly. If he had been clear-headed enough to verify before he opened the door, he would have seen a different 'Black' at his door and a 'James Potter' as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, Snivellus. At least you're wearing clean pants this time." The leer on Sirius Black's face was irritating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, what business do you have here, Black?" Severus bit out as he grabbed at the shirt in his hand that he had yet to put on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Official Auror business, that's what. I'm going to need you to put your hands behind your back..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius Black quickly immobilized him and accio'd his wand as he read him his rights. James then placed a set of handcuffs over his already immobilized hands. They escorted him to a vehicle with all the appearances of a muggle arrest being made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusion overwhelmed Severus. His legs were moving not of their own volition, and his mouth could not correctly extend the hatred he felt at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To apprehend a Death Eater was a boon for the Auror Department. Had they figured out about him poly-juicing himself? Had they discovered the evidence of the 'situations he had dealt with' who had been following Lily? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lily…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awareness dawned on him. His one and only had called the Aurors on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over to her house as Potter was shoving harshly on his head for him to bow into the car. Her lovely, yet sad face was peeking out the front window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She mouthed the words "goodbye." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>